


Holy Hell

by StrangestBlossom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangestBlossom/pseuds/StrangestBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally has some time to spend with you after becoming human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Hell

This was a side of human interaction that Cas had considered, sure, but hadn't really had the time for it in all the rush of being newly human. But now he could take his time and experiment with you and explore your body.

He'd start off with the kissing of course, a chaste action that you had to take control of, showing him how to use his tongue, letting him know that it was okay to suck and bite on your lips. Then he figured that if kissing you on the lips was pleasurable for you, perhaps you would also find oral stimulation of the erogenous zones on the ears and neck agreeable as well. When you were pliant enough, he found the bravery to run his hands underneath your shirt, moving them from where they had been resting on your hips. He traced a path up sides, using only his fingertips to skim your skin, sending shivers down your spine. He was sucking a hickey onto your neck while he traced the outline of your bra.

Trying to speed the process along, you had simply removed your shirt and pulled Castiel over to your bed. You pulled him down on top of you hoping he'd get the message and take control. He began to leave kisses all over your body, on your collarbone, on each one of the ribs that he could find, skirting the waistline of your pants, but not actually unclothing you. Then, finally, when you thought you couldn't take any more of the teasing, he reached underneath you and began to struggle with your bra. It was simple in theory of course, but much harder in practice for a man who had never encountered one before. Trying not to giggle too much, you offered a helping hand and bared your breasts. You'd have thought the man had never seen breasts before; of course, he probably hadn't in person. 

He reached out a tentative hand and gently grasped one. Your soft moan seemed to give him encouragement, so he began to softly knead your breasts. He soon realized that the nipple was giving you the most pleasure of any part of them, and chose to focus his attention on them. It began with simply pinching them lightly or slightly circling a finger around them, just to gauge your reaction, then it moved onto rolling them tenderly between his thumb and his forefinger when you didn't seem to be getting anything but enjoyment from this treatment. This handling had caused your eyes to slip closed, so it was a surprise when he discovered that his mouth could be used here as well to bring you pleasure.You threaded you fingers in his hair, keeping his mouth doing exactly what it was doing, tugging gently with his lips, and swirling his tongue around your nipple, reveling in your soft little gasps and moans. 

Using one hand to hold himself up, he moved his other hand down to fumble at the button on your jeans. He wasn’t having much more luck than he had with your bra, but his suckling was distracting you enough that you didn’t care what he was doing, so long as he kept it up. He eventually managed to undo your pants, and sat up so he could pull them off of you. It wasn’t until he had your legs exposed that you realized you were naked except for your panties, and Cas was still completely clothed saved for his trenchcoat. As long as he kept staring at you with those sapphire eyes with the pupils blown out almost to the edges, with those candy-pink lips parted and bruised from your earlier attentions, you didn’t really care.

Cas placed a finger at the base of your throat and trailed it lightly down your body, in between your breasts, stopping to dip his finger in your belly button and pausing at the top of your silky panties, all the while wetting his lips with that sinful tongue of his. He let his finger tease the top of your undies until you bucked your hips, hoping the ex-angel would get your message. He did. The finger moved from the waistline to the spot on your panties that you had already soaked through due to his prior ministrations. He pressed through the fabric, running his digit up and down the slit, choosing to focus on the area that had you arching your back and moaning. A few minutes of watching you squirm beneath him and he was practically tearing the undergarment from your hips. When he had you fully unclothed before him, he barely took a minute to admire you before he spread your lower lips open so he could finally see the fruits of his labors. He ran a finger down the length of the slit before choosing to focus on the sweet little nub that had you closing your eyes and practically clawing at his back in pleasure. Slow, steady circles were the motion that Cas discovered made you moan the loudest and made a string of wicked curses fall from your lips. 

As you tensed up with each swipe his finger made across your clit, Cas leaned down and to your ear, his hot breath ghosting across you neck as he whispered, “ I want to see you fall apart before me,” and you did.

**Author's Note:**

> It was actually a friend of mine who wrote this piece as a gift for my birthday. I can only take credit for editing it. 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of its related media. It belongs to its rightful owners at The CW.


End file.
